I'm Here
by MizuSenjo
Summary: Song fic to "I'm Here" by Aly & AJ. It is about how Wanda reacts to the weird looks her and Ian get from the other humans. Ian POV


Just a random thing I came up with. It's probably not that good but oh well. It is in Ian's POV a little while after finding the other humans.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer or the song "I'm Here" by Aly & AJ.

I was so exited. We had found other human communities. I was also thrilled for Wanderer. She had finally found a soul like her; she had found a soul that had, as they said, "gone native". We had left Burns' group of humans to visit the others. We had made our way in just the van to Gail's community with Evan as our way in.

This community was well hidden within a deep forest. They had been very excited to see us. They were also happy to meet Wanderer. They obviously would love to borrow her sometime. It was late at night now. It was also very cold outside the tents. Gail had regretfully told us they didn't have enough tents for all of us. Wanderer of course volunteered to sleep outside with only a blanket for warmth. I followed right after her and insisted on sleeping next to her.

__

No one needs to know how we feel  
No one needs to understand  
Cause they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch

"I'll be fine by myself, Ian." she told me for the fifth time in the past two minutes. "Please go sleep in the van." she insisted before walking farther from the tents. I followed her, but didn't argue until she stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Wanda? At home we share the same bed. Why are you suddenly pushing me away?" I asked her kind of hurt, but also slightly amused by the blush that came to her cheeks upon the mentioning of our bed. I could tell she was pushing me away. She had actually been doing it since after meeting Nate's community.

"I… I…" she stuttered before looking away. "I just want you to at least be a little more comfortable." It was a pathetic lie.

"Wanderer…" I started and then decided she should be looking at me. I gently ran my hand over her delicate cheek before cupping her chin to force her gaze to meet mine. She looked so uncomfortable and nervous. "Wanda, what is going on that you are not telling me?"

__

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

"It's just… the other humans" she said looking dejected. I was somewhat shocked she still could feel this out of place with humans.

"I don't think they mind you being a soul, Wanda. They probably have gotten used to having Burns around so you shouldn't be putting them on edge. Most of them seem to be happy to have found another soul to help them."

"No, Ian, I know they accept _me_, but they don't… it doesn't look like they accept…_us_." she said the last part in a whisper. It took me a moment to realize what she meant. Then it just started to make sense why she had only been distant from me and not from the rest of our group.

__

We both tend to run when we're hurting  
We both tend not to forgive and forget  
The past can't have a hold on us  
For you my heart will give its trust  
I don't need as much of you  
I just need your love

I took her little hand in mine and lead her to a decent looking spot where we could sit down out of hearing distance from the tents. I sat against a tree before gently pulling her down to sit within my arms. She leaned back against me before relaxing. I pulled the blanket around us and held her to me. I rested my head on her shoulder and just relaxed with her.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It doesn't matter to me what you are and that is all that matters." I quietly whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at me with the saddest look I have ever seen her have with this host body.

"Ian the things I heard them say… I can't just ignore them." she said while looking so at a lost.

__

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm...

"Tell me what they've said." I said a little harsher than I meant to. "Tell me what could have made you even consider not being with me" I said more gently while letting her hear how it hurt for her to let go of us so easily. She turned sharply in my arms appearing both shocked and hurt.

"I wasn't considering not being with you. I just…" she turned away before finishing. I waited patiently for her to continue. "I just wanted to give you space. I wanted you to have the chance to change your mind. There are others now. I didn't know if you would still want me." Of course she would be self-sacrificing even when it came to our relationship, I thought while holding her more tightly.

__

Here you go again  
Doubting yourself  
For no good reason  
You're listening to someone else

"I will want you no matter what Wanda. There is nothing anyone can say to make me not want you." I lovingly kissed her neck before whispering in her ear "I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." I turned her face to mine. She looked so happy, but I could see the slightest bit of doubt in her eyes. I slowly leaned in to kiss her, to prove that I wasn't ever going to change my mind. I slowly molded my lips to hers. I was putting as much love into it as I possibly could. When I finally pulled back for air I saw her eyes filled with only love and longing.

"I love you heart and soul Wanderer." I whispered before returning my lips to her for a quick chaste kiss.

"I love you too Ian." she replied curling up to fall asleep in my arms.

__

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

Wanderer never told me what she had heard to make her so scared to be with me, but she also never ran from me again. I also started to hear the whispered gossip of how wrong it was to see a human be with a soul even if it was a good soul. I only ever gave their words a moment's thought before going back to Wanderer's side and loving her more because I felt so lucky to have her.


End file.
